Junkobot Notashima
'''Junkobot Notashima '''is a robot clone of the real Junko Enoshima. The people she was tormenting had enough if her and sent her to Akademi High School in japan, FAR AWAY from them so she could go and bug them. About She was made in a really cheep laboratory and was let loose in the world to destroy everything in sight! She then rose up and did a lot of crazy stuff involving, cheese crackers, kidnapping, running after a anime cat girl, a man talking through his goldfish, a little pony, nagito, Tie Sukone, and using a giant Monokuma robot mech suit to destroy the town of San Francisco. She eventually ran out of power and when she was out cold she was put in a crate and shipped to japan. She now attends Akademi High School in Buraza town trying to reclaim the power she once had over despair. Appearance She has bleach blonde hair in two big pigtails tied with two monokuma hair ties. She has pale blue eyes and usually wears fashionable clothes. She has a control panel on her chest under her breasts. She never wears short shirts. She currently wears a dark blazer and short skirt with boots. Personality She has a passion for fashion and causing despair, hatred, anger, rage, sadness, and depression all around the world. Unlike the real Junko Enoshima though, she is silly and doesn't take things too seriously. She has a unhealthy obsession for cheese crackers, and is known to aggravate people just to get in a fight. Routine She does what every student does except instead of going to the roof or the plaza, she goes to the second floor girls bathroom to wright plans for world domination on the walls on the 3rd stall, during lunch she sits outside the gardening club eating cheese crackers (trying to take them from her will result in her attacking you and your reputation dropping). If she has someone in her group the follow her around the school to the usual spots she goes to. She then goes home to the second floor girls bathroom...she lives there because she doesn't have any money. Quotes "WAIT MY BABIES!? MY CHEESE CRACKERS!? THEY'RE MY ONLY JOY IN LIFE!!!!" when her cheese crackers are threatened. "They left me as a orphan on the street, so I don't think I should care about them at all." talking about her parents. "Now that I've found you, man face, I will destroy you all and take the cheese crackers..." Threatening Kitty. "MAN FACE!" Insulting Kitty. "I can't be defeated by you kitty! Or should i say...MAN FACE!!!!" being rude again. "C-C-Can't touch this!" during battle "I finally found you ALL!!! Green Spaghetti Cat was so hard to find!" Finding the secret base of Aoi Gaka Preston "FEELLL MYYY WRAAATHHH!!!" Another war cry. "MORTAL IT BURNS MY SKIIIIiiiiNNNnnnn!!!! MUKURo-oh wait i forgot i killed her..." Peanut butter crackers thrown at her and remembering what she did to mukuro. "They're buuurrrning my...skiii...nnnnn." when in contact with peanut butter crackers. "IT BURNS, YOUR PEANUT CRACKERS THEY BUUUUURRRNNNN!!!!" her skin burning "PEANUT (crackers) MY MORTAL ENEMY!!! THERE SQUISHY GOOEY AND STICK TO THE CEILING OF MY ROBOT MOUTH!" when her mortal enemy is near. Gallery Junkobot Notashima.png Fanmade_bloody_junko_bot.png FANMADE_junko_queen_of_cheese_crackers.png FANMADE_junko_cheese_crackers.png JunkoBot.png JunkoBotHead.png|WIP of JunkoBot Followers in the Cult of Despair * * Trivia *She originated on a thread on the Dangan Ronpa Wiki. *Her skin will melt if in contact with Peanut Butter Crackers *She is aware that she is a jerk. *She watches VenturianTale Frequently, But claims to despise them. *She is Not-ashima, like how Papa Notacachalla is NOT-Achalla. *Her hairstyle was ripped and converted from Dangan Ronpa 2:Goodbye Despair Academy. *Her eyes were added on to he portrait after it was made, not before. *She starred in a parody of "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea. *Her mortal enemy is Peanut Butter Crackers. Category:Students Category:Evil Category:Joke OCs Category:Females Category:Second Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:MonMonPok's OCs